


Why Neville Went

by KazOfScotland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: Why did Neville go to help save Sirius even although he knew nothing of his innocence? Because Neville has a kind heart and because he knew just how terrified Harry was.Inspired by a prompt provided in The Floo Network's Classroom
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46
Collections: FNet Fanfiction & Creation Class





	Why Neville Went

**Why Neville Went**

Neville could see the worry, the fear, the terror in the eyes of Harry as he spoke of the danger that Sirius was in. Sirius Black. Mass Murderer. The man responsible for the death of Lily and James Potter. But Harry, the boy who had lost his parents because of this man, wanted to save him. Harry, who Neville loved in a way that he had never thought he could, wanted to save Sirius, and for that reason alone, Neville would go along with them. 

He and Harry had never fully discussed their relationship. It was just lingering glances, fleeting touches, and the occasional night spent outside the Gryffindor Commonroom talking about everything and anything they wanted to. He could spend an entire night listening to Harry discuss quidditch, and Harry had done the same with him discussing Herbology. 

Despite all those evenings, Harry had never expressed anything about Sirius being innocent, but now as they rushed along the bridge and Neville knew that the accusations were false. Sirius was not the person who had betrayed the Potter’s. He could remember his father, in a brief moment of lucidity discussing the way that Sirius had been more than willing to sacrifice himself to protect the other members of the Order. But until this moment, this exact moment as he saw the worry, fear, terror and concern in the eyes of Harry, he had never thought that his father was lucid. He thought it was just crossed wires, his father trying to remember something but becoming confused. It was rare that his father remembered anything, let alone Neville’s own name. 

Regardless of what his father had insinuated about Sirius, he would have followed Harry to the Ministry of Magic to save Sirius. Harry needed him, and Harry had always been there for him when he needed him, and he needed to return that favour. 

As he followed Harry and the others through the Department of Mysteries. As he watched Harry’s frenzied search for Sirius. He wanted nothing more than to be able to stop the amount of suffering that they had all experienced. He wanted for them to find Sirius, to stop the man from being tortured, regardless of the accusations that the man had previously faced, because having seen the aftermath of his parent’s being tortured by Bellatrix Lastrange, he would wish that on no one. 

For now though, he would just be there for his friend’s, and for Harry, and piece them back together. That was what he could do. It was all he could do, so that was what he decided was his role in this. And maybe, just maybe, he could discover what was happening between him and Harry once they saved the day, yet again. 


End file.
